


Chance Encounter

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, permafusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Stevonnie meets an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Topaz/Topaz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	Chance Encounter

** Chance Encounter **

“Topaz?”

Topaz looked up from the rack of clothes as the tall human walked up to them, a grin on their face. She frowned, slightly puzzled; who was this, she wondered? Where had they met?

“Do I know you?” she asked. “Sorry, I don’t mean to…”

“Well, you know my components,” the human winked, lifting their shirt to reveal a pink gemstone.

“Oh!” Topaz snapped her fingers. “You’re Steven Universe! And… his friend?”

“Yep, Steven and Connie,” nodded Stevonnie. “You can call me Stevonnie.”

Topaz tilted her head.

“You can fuse with humans?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, sure,” replied Stevonnie. “Part of being half-human. Or is it a quarter human? Peridot says the gem still makes up half of, uh, _me,_ but Mom - Dr. Maheswaran-mom - says… ah, it doesn’t matter, how’re you doing?”

“Oh,” Topaz blushed. “I’m fine, I’m just… hanging around?”

Stevonnie glanced at the rack. It was covered in old, second-hand suit jackets.

“You’re looking at suits?”

Topaz’ blush deepened.

“I just… well, I…”

She bit her lip.

“Well, I’ve tried human dresses, and they’re cute, but I want to try these as well,” she replied. “Is that normal?”

Stevonnie grinned.

“Sure is!” they replied. “I wear both too; sticking to one or the other just feels like putting myself in a box, you know?”

Topaz nodded.

“None of them are my size, though,” she replied.

Stevonnie put a hand on her shoulder.

“Well, what if we had one made?” they asked. “A suit entirely for you?”

“Ah, I couldn’t…” Topaz scratched the back of her head.

“Sure you can!” replied Stevonnie. “It’ll be my treat-”

They stopped as they heard a quiet snicker, shooting their glance to the other side of the store. A long-haired Lapis Lazuli and an Amethyst were sneering at them from a distance.

“Look at that Topaz,” sniffed the Lapis. “So lovey-dovey they can’t even be apart.”

“Codependent, much?” snorted the Amethyst.

“Permas are so weird,” added the Lapis. “You’d never see _my_ kind do such a thing.”

Topaz blushed and covered her face, whimpering slightly. Stevonnie furrowed their brow, clenching their fists and storming over, their face turning slightly red.

“There a problem?” they asked.

The Lapis crossed their arms. “I don’t know, human; is there?”

“You two should be a little more tolerant,” snapped Stevonnie. “That’s my _friend_ you’re talking about…”

“Oh, it’s your _friend_ ,” snorted the Amethyst.

“Oh, wow, I’m _so_ impressed,” added the Lapis, turning her back. “Pah! Let’s go, A - a Lapis Lazuli shouldn’t allow herself to be seen _dead_ with a-”

Stevonnie grabbed her shoulder, forcefully turning her around. There was the faintest pink twinge to their cheeks as they stared her in the eye. The Lapis noticed the pink immediately - their eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh, you’re-”

“A Lapis Lazuli _would_ and _does_ ,” they snarled. “It just happens that they’re not a small-minded, petty little _twerp_ like-”

They noticed the twinge of fear in the Lapis’ eye and trailed off. With a grunt, they pulled back, brushed their hands over their hair, and took a deep breath.

“Look,” they said. “Just… don’t do that again, alright? Little Homeschool’s doing some tolerance classes; I’d _really_ recommend you take them.”

“Okay,” replied the Amethyst. “But c’mon, she’s just a permafusion, right? You don’t need to get-”

“She is,” said Stevonnie, shooting the Amethyst a meaningful look. “And so am _I._ ”

There was a long silence.

“So, uh, w-wanna look into those classes?” asked the Lapis, rubbing the back of her head.

“Sure, sure!” the Amethyst replied. “Let’s… let’s go look _right now!_ ”

The two bolted out of the store.

Stevonnie sighed, walking back over to Topaz.

“Sorry,” they said. “I shouldn’t have got mad…”

“No, no, it’s alright!” replied Topaz. “Those two follow me around a lot and whisper about me; maybe they’ll stop now!”

“Wait, they just follow you around?” Stevonnie shook their head. “They need to get a life.”

They rubbed their hands together.

“So, how about we get home and see if we can find a store that makes suits online, huh?” they asked. “You up for that, Topaz? It’s okay if-”

Topaz smiled.

“No, no,” she replied. “I’d like that.”

And with that, the two permafusions walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I would die for Topaz.


End file.
